1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case for tool shafts, and particularly to a portable case that holds the tool shafts orderly.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional toolbox for general use is well known and typically includes a base in the form of an open-topped box (60) and a lid (70) pivotally attached to the box (60). The lid (70) has a clip (not shown) or other means to hold the lid (70) shut. The conventional toolbox typically has multiple compartments (80) to hold various tools and components, such as tool shafts.
However, the conventional toolbox does not have features to efficiently arrange the various tools. A person cannot conveniently select or remove appropriate tool shafts from the toolbox. When tool shafts are stored in compartments in the conventional toolbox and mounted in various tools, finding a particular tool shaft among many similar tool shafts is difficult.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of storing tool shafts.